


Bernabeu Hope·番外三·后续

by Blueberry_C



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 水软车，一点查理笛暗示Chicago Hope AU，沙雕医疗剧，本质贵乱（随便两个人拉出来都可能有一腿的贵乱）OOC预警翻车预警





	Bernabeu Hope·番外三·后续

随着门自动合上的声音，最后一缕光线被隔绝开来，屋里只剩下电子设备闪烁的红绿指示灯。莫德里奇迫不及待地钩住了拉莫斯的脖子，踮起脚尖凑上前去，索取更加亲密的接触。

拉莫斯最初有些惊讶，他当然在类似这种医院监控死角、无人的房间角落干过一些少儿不宜的事情，但当然不是和莫德里奇。虽然他已经知道莫德里奇在性爱这件事上，远比他看上去擅长和开放，但这种地点和时机依然出乎他的意料之外。

但显然这不是来追究的时候，拉莫斯立即一手搂住了莫德里奇的腰，带着他闪到几层架子之后更加隐秘的空间。

莫德里奇低声笑着，在越来越缠绵的几次亲吻之后，拉莫斯扯掉了莫德里奇头上还罩着的帽子，手指拨了拨被压得有些变形的头发。

莫德里奇轻声喘着气，他的脚踮得有点吃力，干脆伸手环住了拉莫斯的脖子，抬起双腿夹紧了他的腰将自己挂在他身上。

拉莫斯再次吻了他，搂住他调整了方向，在架子上找了个空着的平台位置让他靠着，空出手来抚摸到他的衣服里，感受那起伏的胸腹，并用心地照顾那平坦的胸部上的两点隆起。

莫德里奇的体温随着他的动作逐渐升高，不时低声呻吟。

“都脱了？”拉莫斯的手指沿着隐约能分辨出的腹直肌向下，隔着布料停留在凸起处。

“嗯。”莫德里奇舔着他颈侧的纹身，“还得穿着出去。”

于是拉莫斯不再迟疑，一把扯开了他的裤子，莫德里奇动了动腿，任由它滑落下去，然后他腾出手，抓着自己的衣领将上衣扒了下来。

拉莫斯很快也清除掉了自己身上的衣物，两个人再次搂住了对方，这一次没有了阻碍，得以更直接地感受到对方炙热的温度。

“你好烫。”拉莫斯伸手钩住了莫德里奇的腰，感慨道。

而莫德里奇毫不掩饰自己的渴望，用力将自己和他贴得更紧，“嗯……”

拉莫斯按住了他抵在自己小腹阴茎，指尖擦过前端的小口，缓慢将溢出的液体涂抹开来。

莫德里奇喘着气，难耐地朝他双腿间伸手，“别玩了。”

拉莫斯却抓住了他的双手，“套子呢？”

“我怎么会带那种东西来上班！”被打断的莫德里奇有些不乐意地瞪了他一眼，抬起膝盖磨蹭着拉莫斯的大腿，“嗯……你没有？那直接做。”

“……就算是我，也不会带那种东西进手术室。”拉莫斯反而有点犹豫，一会两人都有手术，他碰了碰莫德里奇的臀部，指尖在缝隙里滑动着，引来对方一串轻呼，但显然莫德里奇没有提前准备过，拉莫斯不想搞出什么惊动别人的动作，他托了托对方柔软的睾丸，最终握住了那已经完全勃起的阴茎撸了两把，“没有润滑，你确定要？”

更多的液体溢出了前端的小口，莫德里奇抓紧了他的手臂，喘了口气，扶着他滑到地上，凑近那同样坚挺的部位，伸出舌头舔了舔。

成功地让拉莫斯一把按住了他的头发，闷哼出声来。

莫德里奇握住阴茎的体部，让更多的唾液和他的体液混合在一起，小声警告，“你可别这样就射了。”

没多久，拉莫斯喘着粗气拍了拍他示意停下，莫德里奇扬起头，在黑暗中、各种指示灯的微弱光源映射下，他的眼睛几乎泛着红光，他勾了勾嘴角，“不行了？”

拉莫斯将手臂插到他的腋下，稍稍用力将他抱了起来，“等会可别哭。”

莫德里奇的笑声被他的进入打断，单纯的体液润滑效果有限，拉莫斯进的很慢，他几乎觉得自己在被生生劈开。

终于完全进入熟悉的肠腔，拉莫斯停了一会，伸手再次唤醒他因为不适而略微软下去的阴茎，亲了亲他的脸，“还好吗？”

“嗯。”莫德里奇的声音里几乎有哭腔，他尝试着调整了一下位置，诡异而熟悉的快感苏醒了，从体内那小小的腺体处沿着神经网络迅速扩散。

于是拉莫斯不再犹豫，他也忍得非常辛苦，既然已经这样了，也没什么好顾虑了。

他们显然知道如何取悦对方的欲望。

莫德里奇全身的重量都交给了拉莫斯，每一次进入和退出都将他推向边缘，四周的机械毫无变化的嗡嗡声几乎让他的判断产生错觉，竟然有几分回到多年前尚未对此轻车熟路的时空。不知道多少次碰撞之后，莫德里奇在颤抖中绞紧了肌肉，抵着拉莫斯腹部的阴茎射出了白色的液体。

恍惚中，随着体内火热的跳动，他感到拉莫斯扣紧了自己的腰，射在了深处。

拉莫斯搂着他慢慢坐下，两个人靠着柜子平复着呼吸。

“还好吗？”拉莫斯撩开他汗湿的头发，低头吻了吻他的额头。

莫德里奇蹭了蹭他的脖子，“嗯……今晚留给我。”

拉莫斯笑了，“遵命，亲爱的小卢卡。”


End file.
